In Pursuit of Tony Stark
by noda9912
Summary: "I bet you can't do it." Bucky looked at Steve, unimpressed. "You think I can't woo someone?" "Not this one." "Stevie, I wooed you. I even taught you how to woo." "I know," He held up his hands but smirked. "But you can't woo this one. I've tried every trick in the book but nothing has worked."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, hope you like this new story idea, I've got a few more chapters coming soon, so let me know any ideas you have! Also, comments are awesome!**

* * *

"I bet you can't do it."

Bucky looked at Steve, unimpressed. "You think I can't woo someone?"

"Not this one."

"Stevie, I wooed you. I even taught you how to woo."

"I know," He held up his hands but smirked. "But you can't woo this one. I've tried every trick in the book but nothing has worked."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "Are you trying to tell me something here?"

Steve ducked his head down and stared at his sketchbook, still drawing. "Maybe?"

He moved closer and grabbed the back of Steve's chair to look at his drawing. "Well if your drawing is anything to go by, I may be a bit worried here."

The drawing Steve was finishing up was of the new kid that blew up the science wing, Stark.

"Stevie?"

In a rush, he sat up and faced Bucky. "I don't love you any less, I swear."

A warm feeling started in his chest and a slow smile spread across his lips. He nodded for him to continue.

"I just- there's something about him. I don't know what it is, but his smile and laugh…" Steve was quiet for a second before snapping his head up violently. "Do you remember when I told you when how I realized I was in love with you?"

Bucky nodded. How could he forget? Steve had run after him after seeing him upset, running in the park. The idiot had paint on his face and shirt, probably some in his eye even, but he just blinked through the tears building in his eyes and asked if he was alright.

"Do you remember the smile you gave me?"

Unwilling, Bucky began to smile as he recalled the moment. "Yeah. I asked if you were alright and you yelled something about acrylic paint."

Steve turned a little red but nodded. "That was when I realized it Buck and it happened again a few days ago when I saw Stark."

His boyfriend now carried the smile that made his heart melt. "So you like him?"

Slowly he nodded but kept eye contact. "But I love you first."

Bucky blushed a bit and looked away. "God Steve, I have a reputation to uphold."

Steve just laughed and kissed his hand. "Had to make sure you remembered."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll woo him for you."

Again Steve laughed and let go of his hand. "I'm telling you, it's impossible."

* * *

A few days went by and Bucky didn't have a chance to talk to Stark. He kept seeing him across the campus, rushing to his next class, but never stopping long enough for Bucky to catch him.

That was, until he found Stark's weakness.

He bumped into him and just stared at him for a few seconds.

Bucky was tempted to wave a hand in front of his face to gauge a reaction but Stark snapped out of it pretty fast.

"Barnes?"

"Bucky."

"Tony."

Bucky smiled slowly and sensually.

Again Tony blanked out but he returned quickly enough.

"Right. Any reason why you're blocking my path to coffee?"

"Because I have a cup for you here."

He immediately honed in on the cup in his left hand and reached out to grab it slowly, as if unsure.

"Nope!"

Tony was held back by one of his friends. "Rhodey, coffee!"

"Tones, that'll be your fourth cup of coffee in past two hours."

Bucky stared at Tony with wide eyes before inching the coffee out of his reach.

* * *

The next attempt was the day after. Bucky decided to wait until Tony's class was over and he could catch him between classes.

Except when he showed up five minutes before the class ended, the class was nearly empty and smoke was slowly leaving the room.

Bucky blinked and coughed lightly as Tony emerged from the classroom, looking sheepish and guilty, with Fury standing in front of him.

"Sorry?"

* * *

Third time's the charm.

Bucky waited a bit for the opportunity to come along, but it was worth it.

Tony was alone at the bar, looking thoughtful and a bit sad.

Just before Bucky built up enough bravado to approach him, another guy walked up to him and started talking to him.

Bucky deflated a bit and hung back, waiting to see what Tony would do.

At least it would present the chance to see how Tony would react to company.

A few minutes into the conversation, Bucky could see Tony getting annoyed but the other guy wasn't realizing it.

A second before he got up to help, Tony turned to face the guy head on and glared at him.

"I have never in my life been less interested in a person as I am now. You're so fucking boring I can feel my brain sliding out my ears."

The man talking to Tony stared at him and then stumbled away, traumatized.

Bucky decided to retreat back into his booth and focus on his beer.

* * *

Steve was sitting nearly in the exact same place as he was when the 'wooing' began.

He looked up and grinned when Bucky sat down heavily next to him. "How did the wooing go?"

Bucky just shook his head. "I didn't even have a chance to try."

There was silence for a second before Steve laughed loudly. "I got further than you did!"

He groaned and sunk into his hands, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "I don't even know what happened. Every time I tried there was something or someone in the way."

"What about right now?"

Bucky glanced up at him. "What?"

Steve nodded at something behind him.

Tony was in the distance, walking with Rhodey when he noticed them and turned to walk towards them.

He got pretty close, but Rhodey pulled his arm back to the main building. They saw Tony roll his eyes, but he did stop and only smiled and waved before turning back.

Bucky groaned once more and leaned back in his chair. "I know what you mean now Stevie."

Beside him, Steve let out an adoring sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! I just made some quick edits to the first chapter since it got messed up once I posted it here, so if you want to reread it, go for it. I couldn't hold back from posting this one. Please comment if you liked it! I love any comments I get!**

* * *

Bucky caught Steve at a cafe across the street from the campus.

Steve nodded back at him through the window and waiting for him inside, leaving a seat open next to him.

"I've got it Stevie." He said in a rush, forgoing their usual greetings.

"Got what?"

"The plan for wooing Tony."

Steve looked closer at his boyfriend. "Buck, you alright?"

Bucky brushed off the question and shoved a pile of papers at him. "So first we corner him here," he pointed to the coffee bar. "then we- wait no. At that point, he'll have already had three cups of coffee."

He paused to look at his plan. "We can catch him before class? Fury's always catching him after class for some explosion- but he gets to class while both of us have class… we can set a fire and flush him out!"

Steve was getting increasingly worried about his boyfriend and stopped him at setting a fire in the school. "Bucky, calm down for a minute. Think about what you're saying."

"This is no time for thinking, it's time for action!"

"I think your history class has gone to your head." He forced him to look him in the eye. "Listen, drink this first, then you can continue to tell me your plan."

Steve pushed his shot of lemon juice towards an unknowing Bucky.

Bucky lifted the glass and drank it quickly, cringing as it went down.

* * *

It took a few glasses of water and some apologizing on Steve's part for Bucky to speak again.

"You were planning on setting something on fire to, and I quote, 'flush him out'."

"I was desperate." He mumbled into his arms. "There's always something in the way."

Steve rubbed his back gently. "You're really trying aren't you?"

"Why is it so hard?" He groaned loudly.

There was a snort from behind them and Steve turned but Bucky simply gave them the bird.

Steve coughed and hit Bucky's back to get him to stop. "Hey, Tony."

"What?!" Bucky wheeled around to stare at Tony with wide eyes, but he was already being dragged away by Rhodey. He turned to Steve slowly. "See?"

Steve nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Let's go over the plan once more."

Steve rolled his eyes but said nothing. "I distract James, you talk to Tony?"

Bucky nodded, eyes following Tony through the crowd. "Ready?"

"Am I ready to talk to my classmate?"

"You know what I mean."

Steve started walking towards James while sighing and shaking his head.

"Hey James."

His classmate looked at him and smiled. "Steve."

They stayed silent for a second before both talking at the same time.

James motioned for him to go first.

"Right. Well, I'm supposed to be distracting you."

James didn't even blink an eye. "I figured. For Barnes?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you and Barnes together?"

"We are." James raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "We're looking for a third?"

"A third?"

Steve nodded, seeing Bucky get blocked by a crowd of people from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, we were hoping Tony would be interested."

"Well hope no more. I can tell you he is."

"Really?" He watched James nod and relax his stance, no longer trying to intimidate him.

"He's been moping around campus. I'm surprised Pepper hasn't involved herself yet in this train wreck."

"Train wreck?"

James again just nodded and gestured to where Bucky was still blocked by the crowd and Tony was watching him with sad eyes. "I feel like I'm watching a Disney movie."

They watched for a few more minutes before splitting to deal with their respective people.

"I've got it on good intel that Tony's interested in us," Steve mentioned to get Bucky to stop dragging his feet.

"It doesn't matter if we can't talk to him!" He wailed, landing dramatically on a couch in the hall.

"Well, at least you know it's not your wooing skills."

Bucky levelled him with a bland look. "It's not very reassuring, even you got the chance to talk to him!" He turned on his side and gave Steve his back. "What if he only likes you?"

Steve frowned and made Bucky turn until he was on his back again.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, you're the one he talked to, not me. Maybe he just likes you?"

"Bucky, look at me." He waited until Bucky did. "You know that's not true. I was watching him today and he only had eyes for you."

Bucky broke eye contact and tried to turn once more but Steve held on and moved so he was holding himself over Bucky. He kissed him slowly and only pulled away when Bucky stopped trying to move. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Stevie."

"Than trust me when I tell you he likes you too."

Steve leaned in for another kiss when he was hit with a paper airplane. He looked around and spotted Barton from another couch further away.

"PDA!"

They both rolled their eyes and stayed where they were.

"Nat!"

In a second they were both standing and leaving the hall.

* * *

Steve ended up planning with James after Bucky had confessed his worries.

"He doesn't think you guys actually like him."

"He doesn't?" Steve asked, confused. "I thought I was pretty clear."

James laughed. "Oh you were, but he knows Barnes is your boyfriend so he brushed it off as just friendly."

"Oh. What advice do you have?"

"Well, Barnes definitely needs to talk to him without distractions. The only time and place I can think about is the bar."

Steve shook his head. "I don't think that'll work. Bucky mentioned something about never trying to flirt at a bar again but he won't tell me why."

James nodded and thought again for a few minutes. "Well, there is another option."

Steve signalled for him to continue and James smiled.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Bucky said as he adjusted his baseball cap.

"James said it was the only other thing he could think of. Since you don't want to try the bar..."

Bucky paled. "No. No bar."

Steve held up his hands. "Alright."

They watched as Tony started something in the lab and the other students started to run out.

"Remember what to do?"

Bucky nodded. "Run and save Tony from Fury."

"I'm sure there were more details, but that's fine. What do you have to avoid?"

"Romanoff and Coulson."

"Right." Steve gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "Good luck."

The plan worked out pretty well. Bucky managed to get Tony before Fury got to the room and Romanoff and Coulson were nowhere to be found.

When they got far enough that the smoke wasn't visible and no one bothered them, Bucky stopped.

Tony was panting a bit but otherwise fine and Bucky was just glad he could finally talk to him.

"Thanks for the save?"

Bucky looked up to reply when he caught the smile Tony was giving him.

He could only gape as a warm feeling started in his chest and rose up to his cheeks.

Tony smiled even wider and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're adorable."

When he just got redder, Tony reached for Bucky's phone and typed in his number.

"I thought Rogers was just being friendly when he flirted with me because I knew he was dating you, but then Rhodey let me know you guys wanted to try with the three of us?"

Bucky nodded in agreement, still speechless.

The smile came back and a little bit of red followed, settling in his cheeks.

"Well, just give me a call when you want to get together."

Another nod and Tony leaned in once more to kiss his cheek before leaving with a wave.

* * *

"How did it go?" Steve asked.

Bucky tossed him his phone and face planted on the couch next to him.

"You got his number, that's great!"

Bucky grunted. He felt Steve shift so he could put his head on his lap.

"Did something happen?"

"He called me adorable," Bucky admitted, turning a tiny bit red at the memory.

The hand in his hair paused and shook slightly. He pushed himself so he could see Steve's face.

Steve was laughing quietly, looking away and covering his mouth.

Bucky moved to get up but Steve caught him and leaned back with his face in his hair. "Sorry, it's just- the wooer got wooed."

Another burst of laughter and Bucky relaxed, still grumbling. "Yeah well, I got us the date."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bucky, it's going to be fine." Steve sighed, laying flat on their bed.

"It needs to be perfect." He replied, hissing slightly.

"And it'll be perfect, Bucky."

"Not until I find the perfect outfit."

Steve sighed again and continued to lie on the bed, closing his eyes.

"How about this?"

"Looks great." He answered, waving his hand randomly around.

"Can't be great, has to be perfect."

There was some shuffling around and Bucky's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"This is it."

"Perfect Buck."

A weight landed next to him, making him jerk awake suddenly. "Didn't know you could see through walls, Stevie."

Stretching and yawning, Steve turned to look at Bucky. "What are you talking about now?"

"When you said it looked perfect I was in the bathroom, so you obviously have x-ray vision."

"Or you always look perfect and I was making an educated guess."

Bucky snorted. "That's not the way that works."

"It is for you."

Steve rolled enough to place an arm over Bucky's waist and closed his eyes again.

"Stevie, no." He complained. "We need to go in ten minutes."

But he was already asleep.

Bucky let him rest for a few minutes, then pushed him off and woke him up.

"Let's go, come on."

Steve eventually got up and they left with no time to spare.

As they walked down the street, Bucky started fiddling with his sleeves nervously.

Steve sighed and took his hand, stopping him from ruining his shirt. "Nervous?"

"A bit. It's probably stupid, considering he technically asked us out, but still."

He nodded. "Just remember I'm right next to you the entire time right? Whether it does or doesn't work out, we'll still be us."

Bucky smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Steve, being the romantic he was, held open the door for Bucky, but ended up holding the door for the next few people as well.

"Did ya find a new profession?"

Steve scowled. "They didn't even say thanks."

Bucky laughed and bumped their shoulders together.

They stood at the door of the restaurant, looking for Tony.

Steve spotted him waving in the corner and dragged Bucky over.

Tony smiled as they got closer and Bucky tripped over his feet behind Steve.

Luckily, Steve was still holding him so he couldn't fall.

They finally reached the table and Tony stood for hugs before they all sat down.

"You guys look great."

Bucky smirked and looked at Steve, smug. "So do you, doll."

He expected Steve to roll his eyes and ignore him, but instead Steve looked just as smug. "I told you that you looked perfect, as always."

His cheeks heated up the tiniest bit and he looked at Tony. Tony was looking at their interaction and smiling wide. "You two are cute together."

"We'll be even cuter if you decide to join us." Steve replied, suddenly as smooth as can be.

Tony was blushing as well now. "Right well, food?"

They nodded and looked through the menu, letting Tony recommend some things.

"You've been here often?"

Tony nodded, excited. "I have been yeah. This is where I go with Peggy all the time."

"Wait, Peggy?"

"Yeah, I think you guys know her. She runs this place."

"Runs it?" Steve whispered. "She's only a year older then us Buck."

"She's not like you and I Stevie. We can't go down that rabbit hole."

Tony looked between the two of them, confused. "What rabbit hole?"

Bucky sighed and leaned forward to tell the story. "Back when Stevie was a pile of skin and bones, he went to the gym and there were a few asses who picked on him. Peggy was running one of the martial arts and gym classes at the time and stepped in before Steve could kill himself trying to prove himself."

There was a pause as Bucky seemed to be in awe. "She won, obviously, and the guys were-"

"Banned?" Tony interrupted, looking furious.

"No, but they never came back out of fear of Peggy. It was beautiful."

Tony nodded to that. "But what's the rabbit hole?"

"The rabbit hole of awe. It was the only thing he could talk about for days. And thanks to that, Stevie discovered he was bisexual and had the biggest of crushes on her but she was dating someone."

"That someone is now my wife."

Both Steve and Bucky jumped in their seats while Tony smiled and stood for a hug. "Peggy! Nice to see you."

"Likewise Tony." She looked Steve up and down and smiled. "You grew quite a bit."

"I- well, you know- I just...yep."

Bucky shook his head and held his hand out to shake. "It's nice you see you after such a long time."

"Weren't you in one of my classes?"

Bucky nodded. "Stevie forced me to go because of his crush, but I stayed because it was awesome."

Peggy smiled and nodded. She turned to Steve and eyed the two of them together. "Do you two need the shovel talk?"

Bucky shook his head slowly, while Steve turned white at the thought. "We're both appropriately scared of you and want to treat Tony right."

Peggy nodded and smiled. "That's good, I don't like giving it."

Tony snorted behind her. "That's not true. You scared Stone out of here."

"That's because that boy was rude to everyone around him."

Tony nodded along and hugged Peggy once more before sitting down. Bucky shook her hand again and nudged Steve until he did the same.

Bucky sat down then and pulled Steve with him.

"She likes you guys."

The comment made Steve snap out of his stupor. "She does?"

Tony smiled widely. "Yeah. She gave you the option of the shovel talk. She usually just scares them away first."

The food came while they talked about Peggy, and Bucky could've cried because of how good it was.

"Like it?" Tony asked, smiling.

"I love it. I don't know if you know this, but food is my favourite thing in the world."

"More than Steve?"

Bucky hesitated. "No? Stevie knows how much I love him, he understands."

They turned to look at Steve, and he was turning red and shaking lightly.

At first, Bucky was worried, thinking he actually upset his boyfriend, but then he glanced down at his plate and saw a half-eaten pepper.

He started bit his cheek and covered his mouth with his hand so he won't laugh until Steve went to the bathroom.

Steve finally left for the bathroom and Bucky couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

Tony looked startled, probably still thinking Steve was upset.

"Sorry, sorry, it's not what you think." Bucky tried to explain while catching his breath. "There was a pepper on his plate."

That clued Tony in enough to ask the nearest waiter for a glass of milk.

"Will he be alright?"

Bucky nodded and wiped his tears away. "That was the best timing."

"If Steve knows he doesn't like spice, why did he eat it?"

"He hates to leave his plate empty. He'll eat anything on it."

Tony blinked, then reached over, picked up the half eaten pepper and ate it in one go. "Problem solved."

Bucky watched as Tony finished the pepper and had no reaction whatsoever. "How did you…?"

"I'm used to spicy stuff from my mom's side of the family, and I've visited south Italy enough times to be used to it."

"Italy? You're Italian?"  
Tony laughed. "That I am."

"Do you speak-"

"Milk please," Steve asked as he sat down in his seat.

"Even close to death you're polite." Bucky joked as he passed over the milk.

He chugged down the glass and slouched in his seat afterwards. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. I just need to finish the pepper."

Bucky shook his head. "No need, Tony finished it for you."

Steve frowned and looked at his plate then up at Tony. "I love you so much."

Tony choked a bit and blushed.

Steve just leaned forward, concerned. "Is the spice getting to you?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "He's Italian."

"Does that mean he can't be affected by spices?" Steve scolded.

"It means he can handle them better than you."

Tony laughed at them and continued eating.

* * *

They reached the end of their date successfully and Steve had recovered from his pepper experience. Tony waved for the bill and Bucky stole it before he could see the amount.

"I'm getting it, doll."

Tony frowned and protested. "I asked you out here, the least I could do is cover it."

"I know, but I like to cover first dates. Keeps them coming back." Bucky winked and got an elbow to the side.

"What he means is, we would love it if you'd like to go on another date with us?"

"Yes, of course, but let me-"

Bucky smiled and made eye contact with Tony. "I got it, please?"

It made Tony pause and accept, though grumpy.

* * *

Peggy said goodbye to them as they left and left Steve in another daze.

"That was fun, I enjoyed it a lot," Tony remarked, walking slowly next to them.

"I agree. We'd love to do it again sometime?"

Tony smiled brightly and nodded, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before walking to the dorms of the university.

Steve and Bucky slowly made their way to their shared apartment near the school.

"What do you think Buck?"

"I think he's perfect. I can't wait to see him again."

Steve nudged him gently. "And he didn't call you cute this time!"

Bucky pinched Steve's arm as they walked to the elevator and up to their place. "Ha ha ha. Hilarious."

Steve shrugged and got changed into more comfortable clothes and waited for Bucky to do the same.

While Bucky was in the bathroom, Steve browsed his artbook for drawings of Tony.

He did it for about ten minutes then went to check on Bucky in the bathroom.

He found him staring at his phone, face red.

"Buck?"  
"He said I was cute."

"What?"

Bucky pushed his phone over to Steve and shook his head.

Steve chuckled and put down the phone to hug Bucky.

"Let's go to bed?"

He nodded and let Steve lead the way.

They landed in the bed, still wrapped around each other. "Do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling up to anything else."

Steve nodded and reached past Bucky to pull the covers over them.

It was silent for a bit than Steve squeezed Bucky closer.

"You are really cute though, you know that right?"

Bucky grunted and lightly slapped Steve's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to stop moving if you want me to sketch you."

"Can't do moving portraits yet Stevie?" Bucky teased but settled down.

Steve looked at him over the paper and gave him the dryest glance ever.

Bucky snorted and moved back into position. "I hope you've finished drawing my leg because it's got a cramp."

"Left or right?"

"I think," Bucky paused to move his legs. "The left."

"I'm done the left, just keep the right-"

"Right?" Bucky grinned.

Steve frowned for a second than understood the pun. "I'm going to throw something at you."

"Make sure it's your love, Stevie."

There was silence for a second and Steve was shaking his head while smiling. "I don't even know what to say to that."

Bucky laughed and stayed still for a while longer. "Have you heard from Tony recently?"

Steve smiled slightly at his mention. "I saw him running across campus yesterday with two full cups of coffee and James chasing him, but other than that I haven't spoken to him."

"I guess midterms have made us all busy."

"You can say that again. How's your paper going?"

"I'm actually nearly done. Nat's been helping me finish it."

"Natasha? I thought she was in psych?" Steve asked as he scowled at his drawing. "I need your left leg back in position."

"She is," Bucky nodded, moving slowly to keep the rest of his body even. "but she's had to write plenty of papers and she makes me work. Without her, I would've only started the essay yesterday."  
Steve worked in silence for a few minutes, trying to get the general outline correct. "We should text Tony and set up a date," Bucky said.

"With midterms so close?"

"Yeah, I mean, if he can't we can wait until after midterms? I just want to see him before these next few crazy weeks start."

Steve leaned back from his drawing and looked it over. "That sounds smart, I missed him too."

Bucky smiled wide and moved to get his phone.

"Don't move yet, I'm almost done."

"He said, and I quote, 'fuck yeah, let's blow this joint,' followed by 'no' with about ten o's." Bucky read from the bathroom.

Steve didn't reply as he fixed up his paints.

"Apparently he didn't mean to send that and that a date would be a great idea."

Bucky walked from the bathroom and into the living room where Steve was glaring at his paints. "What's got you all stiff?" He asked, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"It's just the painting. There's something about it missing."

"I know you don't want me to say it looks fine and beautiful, so I won't. What do you think is missing?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. I'll take a break for now though, I want this to be as good as it can be."

Bucky kissed his temple and hugged him. "That sounds great. Also, do you think Tony could come here tonight?"

"Here?" Steve looked around the apartment and smiled. "I think I'd like that. We'll just have to clean up a bit."

They separated and texted Tony, then started the cleanup. Between the two of them, it only took about an hour for everything to be put away.

"I think that's good. I'll start on the dishes, you do laundry?"

Tony came around at six, complete with a bottle of wine and chocolates. "I didn't know what to bring, so I asked Peggy?"

"It's perfect. It'll go well with dinner."

Tony smiled and they sat down on the couch. "What's for dinner?"

"Some homemade pizza. Bucky's been taking lessons from a friend on how to cook some stuff and he wanted to impress-"

"Steve, stop talking," Bucky yelled from the kitchen. "I have a reputation!"

"It makes you even cuter!" Tony replied.

They laughed a bit as they heard swearing from the kitchen.

"How's the midterm prep going?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged, leaning back into the couch. "Not too bad. I've finished studying for mostly all of them, I'm just helping Rhodey and Bruce, while they help me with other subjects. Although English isn't going to be very fun. I hate essays."

He looked angry about it for a second before turning to Steve. "How about you two? I know Bucky's taking history and you're taking art history?"

"More or less yeah. There's a whole bunch of art classes that are close to the same thing."

"What's your midterm look like?"

"Oh, I have to draw, or paint, an object of emotion and add a small essay saying why I drew it and what it means to me."

"Any emotion?"

"Yeah. Though I think I'm going to go with love."

"That sounds amazing." Tony smiled and leaned forward. "You're drawing Bucky right?"

Steve nodded. "I am. Is it that obvious?"

Tony smiled brightly. "It shows."

They were silent for a few seconds before Steve leaned forward and started whispering. "When I ask him if I could draw him he-"

"Alright, enough of that then. Tony, what kind of things do you want on the pizza?" Bucky interrupted, walking to the living room. "It's all set up in the kitchen, so if you'd just follow me."

"Wow, you have a whole pizza station here," Tony said, eyes wide and drooling slightly. "I'll have everything? There's nothing here I really hate."

Bucky nodded and shooed them out of the kitchen, but not before Tony grabbed a handful of olives.

Tony ate them as he looked around their apartment, looking at pictures and paintings. There was one of a tiny boy that looked like Steve but much smaller and another that had the boy and Bucky in it. "Hey, Steve, who's this?"

Steve came from the kitchen with flour in his hair and a smile on his lips. "Who's who?"  
Tony pointed to the photograph and startled as Steve started laughing. "Is it your brother? Or-"

"It's me, Tony. That was me in my first year of high school. I had a growth spurt between year 10 and 11."

Steve could see Tony working through some sort of problem in his head, his eyes going between the picture and him. "But how did you…?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

There was silence than Tony quietly spoke. "I think Bruce would love to meet you even more now."

"Bruce?"

"Bruce Banner. He's one of the smartest people I know when it comes to biology and people."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Bucky and I would love to meet your friends."

"Dinner is served. The first portion of it anyway." Bucky called from the kitchen. "Steve, could you get the glasses?"

Steve smiled at Tony once more before moving for the kitchen. When Tony was about to sit down, Steve appeared out of nowhere and pulled his chair out for him.

He turned a little red and mumbled his thanks. He watched as Steve did the same for Bucky and then turned his attention to the pizza.

"This looks amazing, thanks Bucky."

Bucky blushed a bit and smiled at Tony, kicking Steve under the table when he starting reaching for his phone.

At Steve's wince of pain, Tony frowned, worried. "What happened?"

"Bucky kicked me," Steve whispered, head on the table.

"In my defence, I didn't kick him that hard, and he was about to take a picture. He likes to take pictures to sketch later."

Steve lifted his head up and nodded along. "That's true. Do you mind if I take pictures to sketch you?"

"I think that's fine?" Tony started, pausing for a moment to consider it. "Are they good sketches?"

"The best." Bucky cut in. He turned in his chair to look for some that were lying around. "I'll be right back."

He left to the bedroom to find some that he knew Steve was alright showing.

When he got back he was careful not to get them stained with the pizza. There were some of just him, and more of the rest of their group of friends.

Tony was looking through the sketches, being careful not to rip or smudge them.

"I didn't know you guys knew Natasha and Clint."

"Yeah, when I went to Peggy's classes in the gym she was in the same class."

"That actually makes sense. And Clint?"

"Fucker just throws things at us," Bucky grumbled. "Just because I said I had a better aim once."

They looked at the sketches for a second longer before Steve stood and left for the bathroom, his chair getting pushed back loudly.

Tony gave Bucky a questioning look and Bucky shrugged. He stood up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Stevie you alright in there?"

"I'm okay, just had something really spicy on the pizza, a pepper I think?"

"On the pizza?" He murmured to himself as he walked back to the table.

"What happened?"

"He said there a pepper on the pizza, but I never buy spicy ingredients."

While they were trying to figure out what happened, Steve came from the bathroom and joined them at the table again.

"Do you want milk?"

Steve shook his head and looked at Tony. "Sorry about this."

"It's no problem, I always enjoy just being with you guys."

Bucky kept looking at Steve's pizza and pulled a piece of red from his pizza. "Is this the pepper?"

Steve nodded and frowned down at his pizza. "Where was that?"

"It must've been in the sauce," Tony said.

Bucky kept frowning and put the pepper in his mouth.

After a few seconds, he started shaking and rested his head on the table.

Steve leaned towards him. "Bucky? Did you get a spicy piece as well?"

Bucky lifted his head from the table and had tears falling slowly from his eyes. "It's- it's not spicy."

"What's so funny?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony shrugged and reached for a piece of Steve's pizza. After taking a bit and tasting the pepper he also started laughing. "Steve, this- this is a bell pepper."

It took a second for it to sink in, but once it did, Steve turned a dark shade of red.

Once they finished the ordeal with the pepper, Bucky pulled some dessert from the fridge.

"Wasn't sure what you liked, but I figured a cake with coffee couldn't go wrong."

When Tony tasted the cake he moaned and looked Bucky right in the eye. "I will marry you for this cake."

Bucky turned a bit red, and Steve coughed. "I found the recipe?"

Tony's eyes crinkled while he laughed and stood to go to the bathroom.

He got back and they sat awkwardly for a moment before deciding to watch a movie.

Bucky went to change first, leaving Steve and Tony to choose the movie.

He got back and watched as they choose a movie from their small collection.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable than," Steve announced, glancing at Tony. "Do you want to borrow some clothes? You might be more comfortable."

Tony looked down at his tight jeans and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Bucky made himself comfortable and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey Buck, can Tony borrow some sweatpants?"

"Yeah, course."

A second later, the door to the bedroom opened and Tony came out in Bucky's sweatpants and a shared long sleeved shirt. He looked so soft that Bucky choked when he saw him and pulled him close when he sat down.

Steve smirked when he saw them and Bucky flipped him off, waiting until they all sat down on the couch to start the movie.

It was about halfway through the movie when a weight landed on Bucky's shoulder. He turned his head a bit and saw Tony asleep.

He just wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled.

By the time the credits rolled, Steve was the only one still awake.

Sometime during the movie, Tony and Bucky had slipped down the couch and were cuddling on it, with Tony lying on top of Bucky.

Steve smiled and reached for the blanket off a nearby chair, laying it over them, then standing and heading to the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

When he finished up and went back to the couch, Bucky and Tony had made themselves even more comfortable, nearly falling off the couch with only their combined weight keeping them up.

He sat down in the chair across from them and looked out the window.

The night sky was blocked out by rain clouds, leaving a grey strip of light to come in from the windows and settle across the couch where Tony and Bucky were sleeping.

It made him think about the three of them and a smile came to his lips.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes than his mind drifted to his midterm project. An object of emotion was a very broad subject, but choosing an object of love had been easy.

The picture of Bucky would be enough to pass with flying colours, but the grade wasn't what had Steve so caught up in making it perfect. When he had to decide what to draw at the start, Bucky came to mind right away and that was all he needed and wanted.

But when he thought about what to draw now, it wasn't only Bucky but Tony as well.

Watching Tony smile and enjoy being with them made Steve happy, and he knew Bucky was as well.

He glanced at the two of them cuddling on the couch and stood to grab his sketchbook.

Bucky woke to a weight on his chest and his leg numb. The weight mumbled and shifted when he moved his leg, so he opened his eyes and looked down.

Seeing who it was, Bucky hugged him closer and dropped his leg to the ground quietly.

He looked around and saw the sun coming from the window, meaning they slept through the night. He also noticed a blanket that wasn't there before he fell asleep, which meant Steve was the last one to sleep.

A grin came to his lips when he saw Steve slouched on the chair across from them with sketchbook in his hands.

Tony made another small sound and grabbed the edges of the blanket before burrowing into his chest.

Warmth started in his chest and he let it spread through his body while he kissed the top of Tony's head and laid back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on here?" Steve asked when he walked in.

"Shh!" Bucky replied from where he was sitting on the ground with Tony behind him braiding his hair.

Steve watched for a few more minutes and smiled when Tony frowned at the braid.

He slowly undid it and started again from scratch.

Steve gave Bucky a curious glance. Bucky turned a bit red but didn't move from under Tony's hands.

"He does it when he's tried, it helps him think."

Sure enough, Tony was mumbling something about friction under his breath.

Steve shrugged and went to the kitchen to make some food.

When he came back to the living room, Tony had nodded off against Bucky's back, and Bucky was feeling the braid in his hair.

Steve gave Bucky a light kiss then moved Tony to their room.

He was staying over for the whole of their break since their final round of midterms finally passed and was becoming more comfortable sleeping in between Steve and Bucky.

He gave Tony a kiss on the forehead, then left for the living room once more for his other boyfriend.

Bucky was still smiling at the braid in his hair and tied a hairband at the end to keep it in place.

"Are you planning on sleeping with it?" Steve asked.

"Maybe," Bucky said. "Tony gets pretty embarrassed when he sees it."

Steve smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Well then, let's head to bed before Tony wakes up again."

* * *

Over the course of the break, Steve found the two of them in the same position more times then he could count. He wasn't jealous though. It was enough just to see both Bucky and Tony relaxed and happy.

Until one night, when Bucky wasn't home and Tony was tired from a homework binge.

He sat down on the couch and started tapping his fingers against his thigh, blinking every so often.

Steve sighed and sat down next to him with a book in his hand. He put his hand over Tony's to try and stop the tapping, but Tony flipped their hands over and started to knead his hand.

The pressure was firm but gentle and Steve melted into the couch.

He kept at it for a while and eventually Steve pulled away to place his other hand in Tony's grip.

Tony expertly worked out the tension that had been in his hand from the amount of drawing he'd done.

After another little while, Steve slipped forward and his head landed in Tony's lap.

He was about to apologize and move when Tony moved his hands to Steve's head instead.

Steve fell asleep a few minutes later.

When he woke up he was still in Tony's lap, but his hands weren't moving anymore.

He slowly sat up and looked at Tony. The brunet had fallen asleep as well, in a much less comfortable position.

Once again, he moved Tony to their room where Bucky was already fast asleep. He woke when Steve put Tony down, but only enough to roll over and pull Tony closer. Tony responded the same, getting closer until they took up the space of one person.

Steve rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom, and when he came out, Tony had woken up and was frowning at the empty space next to him.

Steve smiled and climbed into the bed, enjoying the way Tony smiled softly and snuggled closer.

They were almost asleep when Bucky decided to join the cuddle pile, and Steve was crushed under the combined weight.

"Damn it Bucky."


End file.
